Hazy Dreams
by Mayuna
Summary: Keaka has always had dreams that feel alot more like memories. As they grow stronger she begins to document them for review. Epilogue up and finished! Please R
1. Introduction

I, Kuwabara Kesaki, have come to believe that I am the reincarnation of the legendary Makai thief Mayumi Taisho. My entire life I have had these strange dreams that seem so real I can feel everything. This has only become stronger since my visit to the Makai a year ago during our battle with Sensui Shinobu. I KNOW I have been there before, the smell of the air was so familiar to me that it I knew that I was home. 

Since that day my dreams have become frighteningly more real and my days are filled with black outs and flashes of what can only be described as memories. I have always felt as if there is more to me than even what I know and this feeling only intensified when I met Kurama. I have yet to talk to him about it but he has spoken of her and his voice is always filled with sadness. What happened between them? That is what I have become determined to find out, come hell or high water! 

No matter how painful the memories are, no matter how horrible the nightmares terrify me I must do this not only for myself but for kitsune too. This will be a diary of sorts of whatever I may remember. 

My journey begins…. 


	2. Mayumi Taisho

Mayumi Taisho raced down the stairs of the dilapidated inn with Galver closing in on her. Breathlessly she reached the bottom and ran towards the inn area admist the crowd of customers and Gavlers other workers. Mayumi ducked underneath a vacant table and peered around the room at her surroundings. The room was cluttered with tables mostly, the large bar table took up most of the space. She watched the females and males that Gavler had make their ways through the crowd enticing their services for money. Mayumi watched wide eyed as they openly were performing actions that she had thought only went on behind closed doors. The thick air hung with the smell of alcohol, vomit, and what she presumed was sex. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting scent that permeated around her scorching her throat with each breath she took.

'Why did I ever leave home?' Mayumi thought to herself. Hot tears stung her eyes as she thought of her beautiful home, the dense, lush forests of the makai. It had been a safe haven for the imps for thousands of years until sightings of the legendary bandit Yoko Kurama spread around her clan like wild fire. The elders had caused quite a stir with the lashings of their tongues which only caused fear and mild panic among the younger imps except for Mayumi. Her best friend Miroku Katsume had said he saw the silver fox for a moment before he ran away which only sparked her intrigue.

"Mayu where are you going? Your not going to leave the forest are you?" He had asked her amazed at her defiance.  
"I have to Mio! I have to see Kurama and according to what Kuraki said he's on the outskirts so the only way to see him is to leave the forest. I won't be gone long just long enough to see him." She retorted.

"But Mayu there are slave traders beyond the barriers of the forest and thieves and huge demons who could swallow you whole!" 

Mayumi had merely smiled and walked past him. She looked behind her shoulder at her long time friend and waved. More tears welled her eyes as his last words rung in her ears.

"Mayumi if you leave the forest don't even bother to look back. If you do get out of here don't' look back whatever you do." 

"There you are you little bitch!" Gavler grabbed her by the arm roughly pulling her to her feet. She was brought out of her day dream to be faced with a very angry demon male which she was not accustomed to. 

"How DARE you take flight like that again. Just for that I'll chain you to the bed!" He screamed as he pulled her back towards the stair well that lead to the rooms.

"NO I WON'T! LET ME GO YOU FIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs desperately looking around for help but finding nothing no one was even acknowledged that she was in trouble. "STOP STRUGGLING SLUT!" He spat at her.  
"NO NO NOOOO!" She yelled back.  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE GIRL! I WILL BREAK YOU IN!" He shouted his face turning crimson red. His hand came down hard upon her cheek causing her to fall to the ground. 

"What is going on Gavler? You know I don't like such noise." A deep, rich voice came from above them. Mayumi looked up to see a man towering above her and Gavler. Her mouth opened wide as she examined him in the candle light. Long silvery hair that tumbled gracefully down his back side. His eye's were a piercing yellow that bore into her but held no malice, well chiseled features that suited his demeanor. Muscular arms sent shivers through her body as his tail swished somewhat irritably. 

"Oh uh Ryouko. I was just, um teaching the new girl her place sir that's all." Gavler somewhat bowed as he trembled before this Ryouko. His ears twitched as he listened not very much interested in what Gavler was saying but more at Mayumi. 

"A new girl huh? This is just a child Gavler barely even a girl." Ryouko said of her. Gavler somewhat shrugged through his trembling.

"She was a quick easy find. I thought she would be an easy lay.." "You were mistaken?" Ryouko asked somewhat amused.  
"The stupid skank scratched at my eyes and ran." Gavler said glancing down at her meningcily. Ryouko let out a short chuckle and peered down at her.

"What a coincidence. I have been looking for someone knew." Ryouko said looking down at her seemingly interested. 

"Well, I uh was going, to um, take her. You can have her after I'm done of course but uh…" Gavler stammered. Ryouko grabbed Gavler by the hair and pulled him up to his eye level.

"I'm weary of your sloppy seconds Gavler. You should be grateful that I allow your miserable establishment in my territory. Now start acting that way." Ryouko hissed and threw Gavler into the wall where he lay defeated. Mayumi wanted to jump to her feet and laugh at him but her body wouldn't move, she lay motionless.

A large slender hand reached down in front of her. Mayumi looked up to see Ryouko standing above her.  
"Come along now. I don't have all night." He said. Mayumi nodded her head briskly and extended her hand towards his. He snatched it up and pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him in awe, he was so tall.

"Where are your quarters?" He said bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Uh, this way." Mayumi said pointing down the hallway. Ryouki held her hand tightly as she lead him through the narrow dusty corridor. Candles flickered as they walked by as if bowing before the pair and paying homage.

Mayumi quietly opened the door and stepped inside the small room. There was no window and no furniture except for a run down cot that had seen better days.

"This is what Gavler gave you for a chamber?" Ryouko said looking somewhat disgusted at his surroundings. Mayumi nodded somewhat embarrassed to bring a being that radiated so much elegance and beauty into such deplorable conditions.

"Well it's not much but at least it's better than being outside." Mayumi said.  
"The wilderness is not bad. I prefer it myself." He said.  
"You wouldn't if you were a young female." She said. Ryouko looked down at her.  
"Tell me your name girl." "Mayumi, Mayumi Taisho." "Mayumi?" He said almost in a whisper. " Mine is…." "Ryouko." She said blandly. He gave a half smile and nodded.  
"Yes. Here that is what I am known as." He said amused finally letting go of her hand. He dusted off the cot, not that it did much good, before sitting down. He stared at her with that cocky grin screwed into place as if he could read her mind.  
"Tell me how did one such as yourself come into this situation?" "I don't want to talk about it if it's all the same to you." She said looking in another direction.  
"Fair enough. We all have our secrets." "So what's yours?" Mayumi asked glancing at him.  
"If I told you it would no longer be a secret would it?" "No I guess not." She said somewhat distracted. 

"I heard you came searching for Yoko Kurama. Is that true?" Ryouko asked. Mayumi shot her attention back on him. Slowly she nodded.  
"How did you know that?" "I was traveling through Kintaro Forest and I heard the inhabitants talking of one of their own young ones taking flight. I assumed it was you." "Yeah well you know what they say about assuming." "I am right aren't I?" "I was barely outside of the woods when those traders grabbed me. I never even caught a glimpse of him. It's not fair." She said on the verge of tears.  
"Life rarely is."

Ryouko extended his hand and placed it next to him inviting her to sit next to him. Hesitantly Mayumi advanced, cautiously she sat.  
"I suppose you want payment for helping me." She said after some time.  
"You have nothing I want girl." "But you told Gavler that…." "Forget about it." He said getting up to leave and walked gracefully to the door. Before he turned the knob he glanced back at her.  
"Listen to me and listen carefully Mayumi. I am going to tell Gavler that you are my mate and no one is to touch you. He will not question you about it however he will pay closer attention to you." "Why?" "To see if you still have the presence of a virgin or that of one whom has been sexually active. I suggest you pop that cherry of yours. I will return in a month and if anyone lays a hand on you let me know." He said without even looking back. "Cherry?" She asked confused. Ryouko turned to look at her and he shook his head.  
"You really are a naïve one aren't you?" He said advancing towards her. 

Gently he laid her back on the cot and placed his hands on her face.

"I want you to know now that I will not do anything to harm you. Do you trust me Mayumi Taisho?"

Mayumi nods as he takes one of her hands and leads it down her body towards the hem of her dress.

"Uhhhhh…" She begins.

"Do you trust me?" Ryouko whispers seductively. Mayumi nods and stares into his impenetrable gaze. He leads her hand under her dress to her most private area. Mayumi gasps as he thrusts her own fingers deep inside herself ripping the thin layer of flesh. Ryouko removes her hand and brings it up to his lips and seemingly innocently licks her fingers clean.

Without another word he stood and exited the room. Mayumi lay on the cot for a few moments more waiting for the throbbing pain to cease. Her eyes become heavy and she begins to doze haunted by the tall demon male Ryouko who was so strange to her yet so enchanting.

A hard knock on the door awakes her as it creaks open. One of the other females steps in. Mayumi observes that she's gorgeous with her jet black hair and pale teal eyes.

"Hey you okay kid. I saw what happened earlier." 

Mayumi sits up and nods.  
"Yes I'm fine thank you." "Good to hear. Gaivler ripped me apart my first night here. I hate it when he does that shit. My name's Kinta." She says sitting next to Mayumi.  
"Mayumi, Mayumi Taisho." "No one can really believe that he stood up for you." "Who, oh Ryouko? Yeah he's alright I suppose." "Ryouko. Ha. Yeah that's what we're supposed to call him here. Ah, but everyone here knows who that sexy really fox is. We just call him Ryouko to throw off the bounty hunters."

Mayumi's stomach dropped.  
"What other name does he go by." "What were you raised under a rock?" "No. A dense forest." "Same thing I suppose. That's Yoko Kurama and it seems he has taken a liking to you Mayumi Taisho." 


	3. Life As She Knows It

Kurama returned to Gavler's Tavern in a month as promised. During the time of his absence Mayumi did notice Gavler glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her every move. A quick sharp glance at him and he would quickly advert his gaze and scurry off to do whatever else it was he had to do. Mayumi spent her days waiting the tables in the tavern, talking with Kinta and of course waiting for Kurama to return to her. 

"Psst. Hey Mayu." Kinta said one day and snuck out the back door. Mayumi followed grateful to get out of the thick smokey environment of the tavern. 

"What is it Kinta?" Mayumi asked curiously as her friend lit a cigarette.

"Word is there's a new girl showing up today. Supposedly she's even younger than you." Kinta said inhaling the smoke deeply before letting it out in a puff.

"Really?" Mayumi asked intrigued. "When is she supposed to arrive?"

"Don't know." No sooner had the words formed off of Kinta's lips that the two females heard a blood curdling scream. Mayumi flew back into the tavern ignoring Kinta's yell to come back. She followed the scream from where it came from, up the stairs that she had been forced up her first night there and into none other than Gavler's quarters. 

Mayumi swung open the door and gasped at the sight that lay before her. Gavler swung violently at a small girl whom barely looked like she was out of infancy, Mayumi guessed she may have been thirty, forty at the most. Before she could think Mayumi raced into the room and jumped onto Gavlers back, clawing savagely at his eyes. Gavler reached behind him, grabbed her by the hair flipping her hard onto the floor. 

His eyes widened in fear as he realized whom it was he had attacked.  
"Mayumi, leave this does not concern you." He said in a whisper. Mayumi stared at him coldly allowing her green eyes to pierce into him. She noticed he began to shake, a smirk crawled across her lips. She enjoyed watching him cower in fear before her it made her feel powerful and so very much alive. Slowly she stood and picked up the hysterical little girl.

"I'll be taking her." She said quietly. Gavler opened his mouth to protest but Mayumi snapped back.  
"This child is now under my protection, if anything happens to her you will pay dearly." Mayumi said in a voice she barely recognized as her own. Gavler snapped his mouth shut and watched in silence as Mayumi exited the room with the little girl.

Once she had gotten the girl to calm down a bit she layed her on her bed and held her close. It was comforting to have someone to protect.

"What is your name?" Mayumi asked. Silence.  
"Mine is Mayumi, Mayumi Taisho." Again silence.  
"I've been here now for almost thirty years. Sad that time goes by so fast. You needn't worry about anyone. No one messes with me because I am under Ryouko's protection"  
"Rin." A little voice said. Mayumi looked down at her and smiled.  
"That's cute. It suits you well Rin." 

A quiet knock fell upon the door as he it opened slowly. Mayumi smiled as she saw the spirit fox enter. "So I hear you have a pet." He said closing the door softly behind him. Rin grabbed onto Mayumi as he walked closer to them. Mayumi held her to her and smoothed out her long raven hair. 

"It's alright Rin. That's Ryouko." "Is he your true one?" The little girl asked curiously. Mayumi blushed trying not to look at Kurama who was amused by the question.  
"Umm. Well..uhhh"  
"Of course we are child." He said kindly to the little girl. Rin looked up at him sleepily and nodded her head. A few moments later she shut her eyes. Mayumi got up and covered the little girl up.

"I'm keeping her." Mayumi said after a few moments.  
"Oh really? How are you going to protect her?" Kurama asked interested. Mayumi looked up at him with a pleading look.  
"Please kitsune. Help me protect her." Mayumi said taking his hand in both of hers. Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Will it make you happy?" He asked with a small smirk. Mayumi nodded.  
"Alright then." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Alright."

The years passed quickly in the tavern but more were happy. Mayumi took Rin on as her own and gradually Rin warmed up to Kurama. Mayumi loved watching the two of them together, sometimes she would forget where the three of them were and pretend they were a family far away from that wretched establishment, until Kurama had to leave and they were once again left to wait on tables and take abuse from the customers. 

On one particular day Mayumi, Rin and Kinta sat around one of the tables.  
"Fifty years." Mayumi said silently. The other two glanced at her. "Huh?" Rin asked.  
"It's been fifty years since I came here." Mayumi said. She glanced out the window and sighed heavily.  
"You haven't been off the property since you came here have you Mayu?" Kinta asked. Mayumi shook her head.  
"Well what's stopping you?" She asked.  
"Yeah Mayu why don't you and Ryouko go away for a day?" Rin asked.  
"I can't leave you Rin." Mayumi said sadly. Kinta shook her head.  
"Are you afraid?" She asked teasingly.  
"No! Why would I be?" Mayumi said agitated.  
"Then stop making excuses and go. Ryouko's due here today so just take a walk with him and get the hell away from here for a while. Don't worry about Rin we'll be fine." "Yep. Just fine Mayu." Rin echoed. Mayumi shook her head and headed towards her room. She layed down on her bed and shut her eyes, thinking about her forest. It had been a while since she had thought about her home but now it all seemed a distant memory.

Was it really so hard to listen to the elders? Would it have been so bad if she just stayed in the forest and eventually found a mate amongst Kuraki or perhaps even Masuki, her dear friend. The more Mayumi thought about it the more she realized that she was better off where she was. True her life was not the greatest but at least she was not the naive little thing she had been when she first arrived. To live her life safely tucked away, hidden from the world and its dangers sickened her. To think that her fellow imps could live their lives in the dillusion made her fell queasy. Besides she had Rin, and Kinta and of course Yoko Kurama whom for reasons she still did not know had taken an immediate liking to her. 

She reopened her eyes to see Kurama hovering over her his face very close to hers. She gasped softly as his golden eyes stared back into hers.  
"Kurama." She whispered somewhat startled. Kurama smiled a genuine smile and took her hand lifting her to her feet.

"Come along Mayumi." He said leading her towards the door.  
"What? Where?" She asked a little groggy. "I want to show you something that I'm sure you will love." He said. Mayumi pulled bacl a little.  
"I can't." She said as he swung open the back door.

"Sure you can." She heard two familiar voices say in unison. She glanced over her shoulder to see Rin and Kinta smiling mischeviously knowing they had told Kurama to take her out. The two pushed Mayumi out the door before slamming it shut and locking it. Mayumi stood dumb founded for a moment just shaking her head. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little.

"Shall we be off?"

(I don't get on here that often but I'll try and keep up with this story because I know it's going to be a long one. Please R&R. Arigatou:) ) 


	4. End Or A Begining?

Mayumi took Yoko's hand and looked up at him glancing at the sun. It had been a long time since she had actually looked up at the sky and been able to enjoy the warm light that cascaded down upon her. Kurama watched as her pale skin warmed in the brightness of the day and smirked.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked her softly. Mayumi smiled and shook her head.  
"Yes of course." She said and allowed him to lead the way. Mayumi had never realized the lush forest that surrounded the establishment. She had always been too busy worried about getting caught outside by demons who didn't care if she was under Yoko Kurama's protection but today was different because she was with him and he would protect her from anyone or anything. 

"So where are we going?" She asked after they had traveled some distance. "A place that I'm sure your going to love." He said without even glancnig at her.  
"How far is it?" She asked thinking about Rin. She couldn't leave her for long.  
"Don't worry about Rin nothing will happen to her. Everyone there knows better than to mess with her." Kurama said as if reading her mind. Mayumi looked up at him and nodded smiling slightly. The pair walked on in silence enjoying the summery weather and eachother. 

'I don't what it is, it just feels right.' Mayumi thought to herself. Yoko stopped abruptly. His ears twitched wildly as did his tail.  
"Mayumi. We're going to make a quick stop before we proceed." He said grabbing her by the waist and jumping into a nearby tree.  
"What are we doing?" She questioned curiously. The look on Kurama's face was that of deep concentration and excitement.  
"Tell me Mayumi, have you ever thought of taking up theivery?" Kurama asked quietly. Mayumi stared at him stunned for a moment at the question before she shook her head. Kurama caught glance of her strange look and glanced over at her.  
"That's an odd look. You did know that I'm a bandit right?" He asked. "YES! I KNOW your a bandit kitsune!" She hissed out at him rolling her her eyes. He put a finger to his lips to keep quiet. Mayumi looked down at the direction he was staring towards and noticed a large coach approaching. The occupents were apparently well to do. The coach was laden in the finest jewels. Mayumi's eye's lit up as the setting sun reflected off of them making them shimmer. Guards surrounded at the sides as well as the front and back protecting the cargo that was tied to the back. 

"This should be a skate." Yoko said softly to himself. He looked over at Mayumi.  
"Are you in?" He asked. Mayumi shot her eyes back over to him.  
"In what?" She asked inocently.  
"The heist. Will you assist me?" He asked. Mayumi could see in his eyes that he desperately wished for her to say yes but she was frozen. The words would not come out. Kurama grew impatient as his prey drew closer.  
"I am offering you a chance to show me what you are capable of Mayumi Taisho. Do you know how many would do anything to prove themselves to me and here I am giving you this opportunity without anything in return from you." He stated. Mayumi slowly nodded her head. Kurama's serious expression broke into a cocky grin. He tossed a small dagger at her which she caught.  
"What is this for?" She asked staring down at the simple blade. "To take care of the business at hand. I will get rid of the guards, you should be able to take care of the occupents of the carriage." He said jumping down in front of it.

The beast demons who had been pulling it bucked wildly as he landed softly down. Mayumi watched eyes wide as the guards froze in their places and looks of horror crossed their faces.  
Kurama simply stood before them statuesque in all of his impressive glory. Mayumi's heart skipped as the setting sun glimmered off of his silvery hair and flowed around him gracefully. His emotionless expression made Mayumi uncomfortable but what scared her was his eyes. The way those golden eyes bore into the youkai seeing through them as if they were nothing upset her greatly. "ITS THE SPIRIT FOX!" One of them shouted bringing the rest and Mayumi out of their trances. No sooner had it been shouted that Yoko sprung into action and produced what looked like a vine that he whipped around him slicing through the guards as they fled. Mayumi watched mouth hung open as he killed them with ease.  
"He's enjoying this." She said aloud as that cocky smile popped onto his face momentarily but was soon gone. The door to the carriage opened and a young male stepped out. Mayumi stared down at him stunned for a moment then she remembered Yoko's words but would she be able to kill? Could she take a life? The he saw her in the tree and his gentle mannerism turned to anger he reached into his belt and sprang at her with great agility.  
Mayumi screamed as he tackled her knocking her from her perch. She fell to the ground hitting her head against a small rock stuck in the ground while her opponent landed gracefully. She watched hazily as he held a sword high above his head ready to slice her in half. Mayumi grasped the dagger with out thinking and fling it at him. The dagger shot at him at such a speed he had no time to move. Mayumi watched on the brink of unconsciousness as the dagger struck him dead in his forehead and plunged in. He let out a short cry before falling down dead. Mayumi got to her knees and stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said quietly brushing his bangs aside. Mayumi stood and slowly walked towards the road. She stood some distance from the carriage and the bodies as Kurama pillaged the cargo.  
"What junk!" He exclaimed somewhat irritated. Mayumi walked over to him and stopped next to him.  
"Nothing good?" She asked him softly and was ignored. 

She stared at his cold demeanor and sadly looked away. This was how he truly was. All these years around her had been an act. Nothing more.  
"Ah-ha! I knew there had to be something worthy here!" Kurama exclaimed happily producing a scroll. He undid the gold binding on it and read it over several times.  
Mayumi cleared her throat to get his attention. His gaze quickly shot in her direction.  
He stared at her for a moment as if surprised to see her there before rolling the scroll back up and placing it in his shirt. "My apologies. I was caught up in the moment and forgot you were here." Kurama said.  
"You forgot about me! I was almost killed and you forgot about me!" Mayumi restrained from screeching at him. Kurama smirked and walked towards her.  
"You seem very much alive to me." He said amused.  
"Yeah, well my head hurts and it's all your fault!" She said turning her back to him.  
"I can't imagine why except for the fact that you have a two inch gash on the back of your skull." He said parting her hair to see it better.  
"OUCH!" She yelled as his claws grazed the cut lightly.  
"Don't be a baby." Kurama somewhat ordered. Mayumi glanced over her shoulder at him and watched as he produced some sort of plant that looked like it had teeth. Mayumi tried to jerk away but Kurama held her tight.  
"Do you want me to tend to your injuries or not?" He said coldly. Mayumi stopped and closed her eyes tightly. She felt a slight sting as he placed the plant on the back of her head and it sunk it's teeth in to her skin closing the wound.  
"It will die and fall off in a couple of days. In the mean time your hair will cover it up." He said letting her long hair cascade down her back. She felt him stroke it gently. She leaned back against him lightly and smiled.  
"I love your red hair Mayu. It reflects that firey spirit that I am drawn to"  
Mayumi turned to look up at him. "Like a moth to an open flame." She said somewhat seductively reaching for a strand of his silvery hair and wrapped it around her finger. Kurama stared down at her as she smiled sweetly at him.  
"So where is this place that we're headed too?" Mayumi asked. Kurama motioned towards the horizon.  
"It's too late the sun has already gone down." "So?" She said feeling a pain go through her chest.  
"This place where I was taking you it's best right at the moment when the sun sets.  
Another time Mayumi." He said.  
"Oh." Mayumi said letting go of his hair and looking away from him sadly.  
"You don't have to go back." "Where else would I go"  
"With me. I'll take care of you, you know that." "Yes Kurama. I know you would but who would take care of Rin?" She asked looking towards him.  
"We'll take her with us. Raise her, together." Kurama said somewhat surprised at what he was saying. 'What have you done to me Mayumi Taisho?' Kurama thought to himself. "You really think that your life style would be best for her Kurama?" "How could it be any worse than where she is now?" "We would only hold you back. Become a liability to you." She stated cuninngly.  
Kurama looked at her somewhat surprised. His mind screamed for him to embrace her tell her she could never possibly be a liability to him but quickly he regained his composure.  
"Yes. For once you are right. Come along then Mayumi." He said walking back towards the tavern.  
The walk back was even better than it had been earlier. During the day it had been fun now under the darkened sky with the stars shining above them it was, dare she think, romantic.  
"Was earlier really so bad?" Kurama asked suddenly. Mayumi looked over at him.  
"Was what?" She asked her usual self. Kurama didn't say anything to her only looked straight ahead.  
"The robbery?" She asked. Again he said nothing. Mayumi set her gaze to the road thinking not saying a word.  
"Wasn't there at least one moment where you enjoyed it?" He asked. Mayumi thought and remembered the way Kurama had stood before those guards and the excitement she had felt watching him rummage through the cargo. The satisfaction on his face had made her feel alive.  
"It wasn't so bad I guess." She said.  
"Would you consider doing it again?" "Along side you kitsune?" "Of course." He said. Mayumi felt her stomach flutter at the thought of being with Kurama outside the tavern in the Makai, side by side. Before she could answer Kinta ran towards them and collapsed to the ground.  
"KINTA!" Mayumi screamed and ran towards her friend. Kurama rolled her over onto her back.  
"What has happened to you?" Kurama demanded.  
"Gavler..thought...you left...for good. H-he flipped...out Mayu. That b-bastard let them at...at..." Kinta let out an exasperated yell and passed out. Mayumi felt her heart pound madly in her chest. In a flash she was gone and running towards the tavern.  
"MAYUMI! GET BACK HERE!" She heard Kurama yell close behind her.  
"RIN! HE LET THEM AT RIN!" She screamed over her shoulder. The tavern loomed in the distance but no matter how close she was it seemed farther away not until she broke through the back door and straight up the stairs did it seem real. She stopped on the second floor and sniffed the air. Blood. Familiar blood. "Rin." She whispered and bounded towards the back bedroom that was Kinta's. 

Nothing could have prepared Mayumi for what she saw when that door slammed open. A tall figure stood out of the shadows and glanced back at her hissing. The room was splattered in blood. Mayumi saw beyond him laying on the bed was Rin mutilated.  
Mayumi flew at him nails bared and jumped on his back. She kicked, clawed and bit at creature. His wings unfolded and scratched her face as he grabbed at her to throw her off.  
She bit the tip of his left wing when he threw her. He let out a screech as it ripped off in her mouth.  
"Bothersome wench!" He shouted grabbing her by the throat and hurling her into the wall.  
Mayumi got to her feet but he was already gone. She walked slowly over to her little friend and took her hand sobbing deeply.  
"Mayumi." Kurama said softly taking her into his arms.  
"No. I can't leave her. Not again." She cried hysterically. Kurama exited the room with her with out another word.  
"You were never meant for this place Mayumi Taisho"  
creature. 


	5. Exploration

The rest of the night was a blur to Mayumi. She vaguely remembered Kurama helping Kinta with her injuries and thought she had heard him tell their friend to take care of the body and Mayumi's things, that she would return for them one day. Mayumi lost consciousness shortly there after. 

Her eye's fluttered open to be met with dim torch light. At first she had supposed it was all a dream, that she was back in her room at the tavern but the smell was different. It smelled like, well nature. Slowly she sat up and clutched her head. "My heads killing me. I feel really sick." She stated aloud. She opened her eye's completely to find herself in a beautiful canopy bed. The blankets which covered her were made from a lush fur adorned with silver beading along its edges. She lightly touched the canopy that drapped down and almost gasped at the cloth's silkiness. She swung her feet over the side and parted the material. She looked down as her feet fell upon the softest carpet she had ever felt. Her eye's traced the intricate pattern all the way around until she was looking back at her feet. "What is this place?" She asked herself standing. "And what am I wearing"  
She wondered looking down at her garments. The color was a pure white that matched her skin tone almost perfectly. It looked similar to a gown but was simple indicating it was sleep wear. She smoothed it out and even spun around making it twirl around her when she noticed the mirror. At first she was surprised but then remembered what it was, Kinta had one in her room. Mayumi approached it slowly and stared at herself. She had not seen in reflection since before she was captured. Her mouth opened slightly agape as she took in the one staring back. She was not a child anymore that was for sure. Hurridly she ran her fingers through her long crimson locks and looked away.  
"I hate looking at myself." She stated quietly. Mayumi found that this place was a cave and it did have many rooms to it. Along every wall there were scrolls, paintings or lavish tapestries adorning them and every room had fine jewels, robes and other materials. The room however that got her attention was what she guessed to be an armory of some sort. Multiple suits of armor from all different classes and species of demon lined the walls to form a circle. In the middle of the room were the weapons. Swords lay sheathed beside battle axes and mallets almost bigger than Mayumi herself. She looked at daggers of all sizes, some ornamental and others not but what got her attention was a bow. She picked it up holding it in her hand, it felt good. She raised it and plucked the bow string that had to be made out of raw hide. "Too bad there's no..." Her eyes lit up as she spotted a quiver loaded with arrows. She picked it up and smiled slightly as the silver tips glimmered in the pale lighting. "Hm. Yes this will do nicely." She said swinging the quiver over her shoulder and exiting the room. Ahead of her lay two large wooden doors that were slight ajar. Hesitantly she walked in and gasped at all the magnificance. Jewels lay in protective cases along the walls, ancient scrolls, books and talismans hung upon the walls alongside many different cloths every color imaginable that drapped down towards a sort of alter where a velvety black chair sat. Mayumi approached it glancing every way around her admiring everything when a sharp sting struck her dead in the neck. She put her hand to it to feel a barb of some sort sticking out. She pulled it out and placed a hand to the injury. Her eye's began to cloud over as she heard a hissing type sound from her left. Slowly she turned to see the most beautiful blossom bobbing up and down as if threatening her.  
"So your the one who shot me? Figures." 

"Mayumi awake." The voice came distantly and she couldn't quite make out who it was.  
"Awake." It commanded again. Her eyes slit open resisting her best efforts but she managed to catch a quick glimpse of whom it was.  
"Uhh, kitsune?" She asked groggily.  
"Yes it is me." He said simply and left her side. Mayumi sat up feeling even sicker than before and looked around. She was back in the room that she had awoken in earlier.  
"The toxin will remain in your system for another forty eight hours. Until that time is up it would be best to remain in bed." Kurama said sitting back on the edge.  
"You are lucky. Until they get to know you better you can not wander around here on your own"  
"They"  
"The plant life. Be grateful I arrived when I did otherwise it would have been too late"  
"I didn't even see it until I had already been hit." She said rubbing her eyes.  
"That is the point. The room where you were struck in is my personal area so naturally I have it guarded. Be grateful you did not get caught by my tangle tree." He said quite seriously.  
"A tree? In that room? I didn't see any tree Kurama." She said looking at him through half open eyes.  
"Of course you didn't then that would defeat the purpose of protection from bandits know wouldn't it?" "Who would try and steal from you"  
"Don't be so naive. There are many young fools or just plain fools whom would love to be able to brag that they stole from Yoko Kurama." "Has any one ever"  
"Don't be stupid. Of course not." He said arrogantly.  
"Well I guess your just too damn good kitsune." She said somewhat sarcastically. Kurama grinned and laughed a bit.  
"Yes I am. I'm glad you understand now"  
"Your arrogance will be the death of you"  
"Please spare me Mayumi. I am untouchable." 

Mayumi stared at him for some time before shaking her head.  
"What is that for?" He asked his ears twitching.  
"Nothing. It's nothing."

(I know short crappy chapter but hell I dont get online much..I do what I can! lol) 


	6. First Night Out

Mayumi honed her skills via her bow and arrow. There was something about it, maybe it was the fact that it took skill to wield and use or that she thought it made her look dangerous, whatever the reason her heart fluttered whenever she scored a perfect hit with her arrow. Hand to hand combat however was just as fun she had found. Kurama had taken her to the ningen kai where she had learned martial arts from a human, a real human! That had amazed her since she had only heard of them before. She had stayed with Tetsuo Totoyama until he went to Rei kai. He had become a good friend to her and his passing saddened her it also made her realize how short human life was. When she and Tetsuo first met he was a young man, very handsome for a human as well. However in a mere fifty years he aged tremendously. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes, those light blue eyes that Mayumi could only see in her dreams now. After his passing Mayumi left back for the Makai, her home. In the short while she had been gone Kurama had developed quite the following and now led an infamous band of thieves whom he wanted Mayumi to join. Mayumi plopped down on her bed to ponder his offer. She ran a hand through her bangs and sighed.

"What to do?" She said aloud covering her eyes with her hands. She was already trained in the art of scouting as well as reading maps and trade routes but to actually plunder? Could she do it? Tetsuo had made it very clear on more than one occasion not to fall prey to the kitsunes charm.

"That fox is dangerous Mayumi. Don't fall victim to his wiles. He is cunning and always gets what he wants. You'd do good to severe all ties with him as soon as possible." Tetsuo had said on only her second night of staying with him.

"You don't know him. What could you know about him?"

"I know enough Mayu. Listen to me, your loving kitsune murdered my family in cold blood for a sacred scroll that belonged to my father. He kept me alive to be his personal slave so to say to do what he wants when he wants." Tetsuo had said and looked away somewhat ashamed, why Mayumi never found out. But she had found out that Yoko Kurama was not the wonderful gentlemen he had first been. Mayumi found him to be cruel, manipulative and oh so very dangerous, and Mayumi liked it. She had decided after Rin died that that was how she was to be. That if she had been the one feared then no harm would have to come to the little girl but she had been soft, weak, it was her fault.

Mayumi reached under her pillow and grabbed the fortress map that Yoko and the group were going after that night. She looked it over, seemed simple enough for the most

part. Perfect for getting your feet wet with. Mayumi stood up folding the map to tie in the small bag she kept strapped to her waist. She gathered her quiver tieing the leather strap in front of her and grabbed her arrows.

Mayumi could hear Kurama and the others below her from her perch in the trees. Her job for the evening was sniper girl. The thought of killing again both scared and excited her. She couldn't wait until Kurama gave his signal for her to take out the guards that were perched in the towers. It would be easy since she had become quite good at rapid fire where she could draw and send flying up to six arrows in a matter of twenty seconds. She grinned but it quickly faded as she heard the whispers of the men below her.

"That girl is useless. She's going to end up getting us killed!"

"What do you mean?"

"What you actually think that she's done shit like this before? She's a damned rookie."

"Knowing bitches like I do that one up there will probably start giggling or some shit and give us away."

Mayumi felt enraged. How dare they underestimate Mayumi Taisho. They would pay! She grabbed an arrow to shoot down upon them, not caring about the repercussions she would suffer later, when a deep voice spoke in her defense.

"What the hell are you talking about this is only your third night out. Besides that's no way to talk about a lady." Mayumi watched him as he put the men back in their place and resumed his next to Yoko. She had been introduced to Yomi earlier in the evening and had felt her knees weaken the moment their eyes met. It was strange the way he made her felt and she could tell he felt the same. Her pulse quickened as he defended her from them and she felt herself begin to sweat. Her mind wandered everywhere except to the matter at hand, so much so that she almost missed Yoko's signal. She only saw it because she was staring at Yomi. Mayumi drew an arrow slowly from the quiver on her back and steadied it against her bow slowly pulling back the string. All she needed was a moments time to get her bearings, to make a crisp clean shot after that it would be clear sailing. Her small hands shook at the resistance of the bow with each passing moment. She had a clear shot so why couldn't she let go? She didn't understand, her brain told her to just let go but her fingers would not. She felt a hot lash fall upon her arm forcing her to let go of the arrow. Her arm burned as she clumsily grabbed for another arrow. Now she had no choice she had to kill them all. One after the other she drew her arrows and released not watching where they were going only focusing on the towers and not on the occupants. Mayumi looked down at her arm after her deed was done to see a vine wrapped around it. It's thorns sunk deep into her flesh. The vine tightened even more around her and lashed down. Mayumi's eyes grew wide as it pulled her down and she fell hard upon the ground. She sat for a moment stunned before looking up to see a very angry fox demon.

"If you ever hesitate like that again it will be your funeral Ami." Yoko said coarsely. Ami was the name she had chosen for herself when she was out only for the time being lest she make a mistake and the name Mayumi Taisho would be tainted.

"Sorry. I just…I couldn't…that is I…"

"Shut your mouth girl and be on your feet. There is much to and little time. Yomi you pair with Ami. Make sure she does not hesitate." Kurama said and was off in a flash followed by the others leaving her with Yomi. He extended his hand down to her smiling handsomely.

"Need a hand?" He asked simply. Mayumi nodded once before accepting it. He helped her to her feet and drew a sword.

"You know how to use that thing right?" Mayumi asked. Yomi nodded still smiling.

"You do know how to fight right?" He asked. Mayumi nodded running swiftly towards the fortress.

Once inside Mayumi did not hesitate. The looks of pure hatred on those faces that she encountered was truly frightening but she did not fall prey to it as she would have done years earlier perhaps even a few hours earlier. Mayumi punched and kicked all the while haunted by Tetsuo's face when he was young and handsome. He shook his head at her sadly before long she couldn't see it anymore, it simply faded into the back of her memory where she kept her darling Mio. Before long she was side by side with Yomi in a great hall decorated with many ornamental swords hanging high upon the stone walls. Yomi whistled in amazement.

"Wow. Those have got to be worth something." He said walking over to grab a few. Mayumi caught a glimmer from the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head to see a katana hanging from the wall. She walked over to it grabbing it to look at the ornaments on the sheath. She traced over the crimson wings with her finger tips. What small creature it was she had seen only once when she was in the ningen kai, what had Tetsuo called it? She remembered how frail and graceful it had seemed to her. For some odd reason she felt that she would be connected to this little insect and a katana but not for an extremely long time. She tied the katana to her side and motioned for Yomi to exit.

"If we take too much Yoko will become angry." She said quietly. Yomi looked over at her seemingly agitated.

:I don't care what he says. I'm not disposable and neither are you so have no fear sweet Ami." Yomi said sweetly before running past her down the narrow hall way that lay before her. Mayumi smiled slightly. He was flirting with her. She liked it, she liked him. She ran closely behind him until the hall way split into two separate ways. One most likely would be a dead end, the other either an exit or what they were seeking. Mayumi quickly took out her map and scanned it quickly.

"This way." She said pointing to the left.

"That's the dead end." Yomi said tracing his finger on the drawing.

"If you were designing a fortress map that was laden with valuables would you draw up a correct map?" She asked him ready to win this fight.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well I don't know for certain but I know what I would do." She stated and bounded to her left praying that she was right. She heard footsteps behind her and knew they were Yomi's with out even glancing back. He trusted her, that was good. Within a few minutes or maybe it had been longer than that she didn't really know there was a light at the end and in the door way stood none other than Yoko Kurama.

"Well your still alive I see." He said glancing at Mayumi as she passed by him.

"Where are the others?" Yomi asked. Yoko shrugged.

"Couldn't keep up I suppose." He said.

"They were useless anyway. There are much better we just have to look." Yomi said. Mayumi stood with her mouth open in surprise. The treasure room made her and Yoko's residence look like a paupers shack. Gold and silver bricks shone brightly under the torch lights surrounded by diamonds, rubies, emeralds and much more that Mayumi had never seen before. Gowns made from silk, velvet and so many others. Mayumi walked over to a particularly beautiful dress picking it up in her hands. To wear something like that would truly make her feel like a princess. Yomi came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned close to her ear.

"One day I will be a lord and rule over all. You shall be my lady Ami. Together we will be unstoppable." He whispered softly. Mayumi turned her face slightly until her lips nearly touched his.

"Mayumi." She whispered to him feeling the angry look that Kurama was sending towards them. Yomi smiled getting even closer to her.

"Lady Mayumi." He said.

"Are you two done yet?" He asked irritated.

"Done already?" Yomi asked indicating the large book that Yoko held in his hand.

"For quite some time now." He said flatly staring at Mayumi. She glared back at him not really caring what he was thinking or what he would say to her later on.

Yomi bid the two good night and ran off to wherever leaving her to Yoko's wrath.

"You will not act like that ever again!" He shouted angrily once they were inside.

"It's none of your god damn business how I act with whom!" She yelled back.

"I will not have you gallivanting around making a whore of yourself!"

"How am I a whore? He showed more interest in me than you ever have!"

"I know how you let Tetsuo touch you."

"Only once and that was a long time ago! How the hell do you know about that anyway?"

"Tetsuo told me everything. Didn't he ever tell you?" Mayumi shook her head slowly. Yoko grinned evily and looked down upon her arrogantly.

"I was his master and he obeyed my every command." Yoko spat out. Mayumi only looked at him confused.

"Ha. You are still that stupid little girl from the forest. Let's just say when it comes to my lovers, I'm not picky about gender." He said. Mayumi became enraged. She clenched her fists and teeth together.

"You bastard! How could you do that to Tetsuo? He deserved better than you!"

"There is no better than me Mayumi Taisho and you had better learn that quickly."

"I am not your puppet! You cannot control me!"

"Oh, really? Well I thought I already did."

"Like hell you do!"

"Please don't give me that crap Mayu. If I say jump what do you do?"

"Not anymore." She said spinning around and storming angrily away.

"If you leave it is over. My protection will be kifted from you and I cannot say I will not be the one to harm you." Yoko called out after her. Mayumi glanced at him. Cocky bastard was sitting in his chair with that stupid grin in his face.

"Is that a threat Yoko?"

"Take it how you want to." Mayumi contemplated for a moments time before walking away.

The warm night air surrounded her and made her feel relaxed. She didn't need Yoko to protect her. She would become stronger and show him that she was not just some stupid little girl from the forest. Mayumi walked along a path slowly before catching wind of a scent. A very familiar scent that she knew from her happier days.

"It couldn't be." She said running off in that direction. She ran for what seemed forever until she came to a clearing where a young man stood in the dead center of it. Mayumi stopped running and stared at him curiously. His hair color had darkened some but still had traced of blue in it making it appear bruised. Much longer than she remembered but it had been a well over a century since she had last seen him. He turned feeling her gaze more than likely and they stared at each other. His violet eyes sparkled as brightly as any star in the sky. Masyumi's heart pounded as recognition sprung into his stolid expression.

"Mayu? Mayumi? Is..is that you?

"Yes Mio it is me."


	7. Answers

"What! NO! Your lieing!" Mayumi shrieked at the top of her lungs. Mio simply shook his head.

"I wish that I was. Why else would I not still be in the forest?" He asked calmly.

Mayumi shook violently from the shocking news. Their home had been destroyed only a day after she had been captured and everyone killed except for Mio.

"How did you escape?"

"He let me live for reasons that were never explained to me."

"He? Who's he?"

"One of the same ones who took you away but I don't believe that it was a random hit."

":You think they were being ordered by someone else?" Mio nodded.

"I don't understand why kill everyone?"

"They had already acquired what they were after, which was you, after that they were just having fun."

"Fun! Killing is fun?"

"You shouldn't be one to talk Mayu. That fox is playing you for a fool."

"No longer. Who would commit such a heinous act? Steal a young girl away, sell her on the slave trade then kill her clan."

"Has he really blinded you so much that you can't figure it out?"

Mayumi felt her heart sink down into her stomach as tears formed in her eyes and slipped down.

"I trusted him why would he do this?"

"Yoko Kurama always gets what he wants."

"Not this time! He wants to play sick, twisted little games well I'll just play them right back then."

"Mayu don't. Please don't leave me again. Give it all up now while you still have the chance. Mayu, I love you." Mio said through tears and clutched her to him.

"Miroku. I love you and that is why you must stay away from me, please. It is dangerous to be around me. The fox is extremely jealous of any man whom so much as speaks to me. Please forget about me."

"How can I? Please tell me Mayumi. How can I simply forget you my love?" He whispered softly. Mayumi felt tears streaming down her face as she clung to him for dear life.

"I don't know but please just go."

"I will not leave you…..ahhhhh….uhhhh."

Mio fell forward leaning against her heavily.

"MIO! Whats wrong? What's the matter!" She screamed at him. Blood formed in his open mouth and bubbled out when he tried to speak.

"NO! NO! DAMN YOU KURAMA!" She acreamed to the darkness around her.

"M-M-Mayuuuu get…away….b-before is too late. Before…he consumes…you….c-completely. Please Mayu, please."

Mayumi stared at him long after he had died as she felt her heart rip in two. It wasn't fair. Why was Kurama seemingly intent on making her life a living hell? Just so he could have her. Mayumi stood up letting the cooling breeze brush against her face.

"He always gets what he wants huh? Well it's time for Mayumi to start getting what she wants. So there it is my path has been set and that path is to destroy Yoko Kurama."

After she had buried Mio and washed the blood from herself she sought out to find Yomi. Perhaps he knew something about all this. She followed his lingering scent to none other than a tavern. Mayumi stopped outside it not wanting to go in but wanting her answers. It was exactly like Gavler's, there really was no difference in structure except the staff was different. Mayumi entered and cringed at the heavy smoke that hung in the air. This place made Gavler's place look like a temple. It smelled horrible and was filthy. Mayumi searched around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed heavily from exhaustion and anguish before making her way over to the bartender.

"Hey you!" She said.

"Well sweetheart what can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for someone. A companion of mine."

"What does this companion of yours look like?"

"He's about your height, black hair to his shoulders.."

"Bluish complexion with horns?"

"Yes he does."

"Well why didn't you say you were a friend of Shoichiro's cutie."

"I am not your sweetheart or your cutie." Mayumi said venomously.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to get you mad uhhhh.."

"Ami."

"Yeah, Ami. Your boys right down the hall first door on the right. Lucky bastard." He said before walking away from her. Mayumi walked down the hall and glared at the door that now loomed in front of her. She knew what went on behind closed doors in places like this. Her heart pounded loudly as she slowly placed her hand on the door knob before summing up her strength before barging in.

"AHHHHH! Who the hell are you? Get out, get out girl! I'm working here!" The young girl screamed.

"Yeah I know what your doing. I used to work in a place like this. You get out! I need to speak to Shoichiro now!" The girl stood up defiantly partially nude. Yomi simply laid back against the bed with an enormous smile on his face enjoying the scene laid before him.

"Look I don't know who you think you are.."

"Who in the blue hell are you to tell me what's up? I am Mayumi Taisho and you child are just a cheap tramp. I am somebody, you are a nobody. How are you try and tell me what to do! Now get the hell out before I get angry." Mayumi ordered. The girls eyes grew wide as she panicked and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

"Everything alright?"

"No Shoichiro it's not alright. I need answers and I need them now. First things first how long have you known Ryouko for?"

"Going on about three hundred years now. Why?"

"One hundred and twenty years ago he was passing through the forest where I lived. One night I sought out to catch a glimpse of him where upon I was captured and sold. I thought myself very fortunate that Ryouko, a fairly powerful and highly respected demon would take any interest in me let alone put me under his protection. My world shattered again however when a friend of mine was murdered in cold blood by whom I don't know."

"When you convienently weren't there, am I right?" Yomi asked her.

Mayumi sat on the edge of the bed and only stared at him.

"Her name was Rin wasn't it?"

"He ordered the hit didn't he?" Mayumi asked choking up.

"He knew that you wouldn't leave without her and he had no need for a child on his hands." Mayumi stayed quiet as the anger fumed out of her.

"Who killed her?

"A whore from the tavern that Yoko favored. Kinta I believe her name was." Mayumi felt weak suddenly and collapsed on the bed.

"Those two..they…they planned it. Bastards!" She said clenching her fists.

"You don't recognize me do you?" He asked after some time. Mayumi glanced over at him and shook her head.

"Well you were young back then and it was dark outside."

"You knew Ryouko one hundred and twenty years ago…" Mayumi said absently.

"Yes. He had seen you earlier that day obliviously playing some game with your friends unaware of his presence. You should have seen how he almost became excited when you showed interest in wanting to catch your glimpse of him. He said that you would catch more than just a glimpse. So he ordered a few others and myself to take you from there and sell you to Gavler where Ryouko could keep an eye on you."

Mayumi flipped onto her stomach to look at him easier.

"You were one of my kidnappers?"

"Yes I was. I apologize for the hell that I've put you through Mayu." He said softly.

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"Your honesty." She said and got closer to him pressing her lips to his. She had never kissed anyone before so she hoped that she was doing it right. Yomi's arms wrapped around her waist pressing her closer to him. She felt more alive in that moment than she had in years. Yomi broke the kiss when she began to pull him on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked kissing her neck and placing his hand flat against her thigh.

"Yes. You are the only person I can trust. I need you Yomi." Mayumi begged seductively. Yomi worked his way up her short tight skirt jamming his fingers inside her body. Mayumi gasped at the pleasure that it ensued. Desperately she ripped at his shirt and pants until they slid off. Yomi undid the ties to her shirt that held it together allowing her breasts to spill out. He nuzzled them gently as an infant might sucking softly to make her nipples hard. Mayumi gasped again in pleasure as she ran her hands down his back to his thigh and eventually to his hard member. He gasped this time as she pumped it slowly enjoying this power that she had over him. He rolled off of her and laid down on his back. Mayumi sat up and straddled his hips allowing him to sink inside of her. At first it hurt a bit as her skin stretched a little but after a few minutes of rocking it eased then dissipated. Mayumi grasped Yomi's hands as she brought herself down hard upon him. Yomi's eyes closed tightly and bit his lips. The sweat shone on their skin clearly making Mayumi's crimson hair darker than before. There was something about it she couldn't quite make out, some sensation that she had never felt before. She knew something was going to come out of this but what? In a sudden burst Mayumi screamed as the sensation blast through her entire body making her tremble all over. Yomi reopened his eyes smiling and rolled her back onto the bed never leaving her body. He thrust in her deep until her world became hazy as that sensation came again. Her nails raked against his back not wanting it to stop but not sure how much more she could take. Finally Yomi's body became tense as he let out a sigh that gave way to a groan. He rolled off of her and lay still before taking Mayumi into his arms.

"So, was it good?" He asked panting. Mayumi nodded. A few moments later and Yomi was asleep. Mayumi stood up to collect her clothes. If she had this much power over just Yomi it would be great if she could get to Yoko. Yes, make Yoko her lover than screw him over just as he had done to her so many times. She smiled evily. After what happened to Mio earlier she no longer cared for Yomi or really had any interest in him.

"What a great hand I have been dealt. Yoko's right hand man has fallen into my clutches. Now it's my turn." Mayumi said before exiting the tavern.

She made sure to wash up before she returned to Yoko's den. He would be able to smell Yomi on her and that would ruin everything. Just as the sun began to rise Mayumi entered the lair that belonged to the fox. She went straight for his viewing room where he still sat in the chair scanning the book he had gotten the night before.

"I told you not to come back." He said distantly. Mayumi walked closer to him now knowing the magnitude of power she held over him.

"I know what you said but since when do I ever take heed to what you say kitsune." She said playfully. Kurama remained silent.

"You should get to sleep. After all there is to be another heist tonight is there not?"

"There is. Why do you care though? You are no longer my puppet." He said mocking her. Mayumi restrained herself assuring her that she had to be his good little wench until the time was right.

"I was angry that's all." She said taking the book from him and placing it on the floor next to her. Seductively she knelt down on front of him and took his hand in hers.

"You know how much I care for you Yoko and how I could never leave your side." She said smiling sweetly up at him. Yoko took his other hand to caress her cheek softly.

"You are mine. If you ever lash out in such a way again you will be disciplined. Understand?"

"Yes of course I do kitsune. But don't worry. I'll be good from now on."


	8. Kuronue

Time went on as it usually did. Days became months and turned into years which gave way to centuries. Nearly two centuries passed before Yoko began to suspect that there was anything going on between Yomi and Mayumi but whenever it was pressed upon her by the fox she simply would deny it.

"Why would I go for such a brash, irrational fool when I have you kitsune?"

That would shut him up for a while. Yomi's attitude had changed and his all too ready willingness to fight was getting on both hers and Kurama's nerves. They both preferred stealth, the fewer confrontations that better while Yomi enjoyed the confrontations so much so that many of their talented 'employees' were being massacred.

"It has to stop Yomi. It's ridiculous the way you waste life like that. You don't care do you?" Mayumi said one night after she saved him from certain death.

"What do any of them have to do with us?"

"They are dieing under your command Yomi that is why it concerns you and also me." Yomi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm tired of this." Mayumi said standing up annoyed.

"Where are you going my Lady?" Yomi asked making her cringe as she put her hand to the door knob.

"Surely you're not making your leave so soon." He said. Mayumi rolled her eyes before turning around sweetly smiling.

"There are some things that Yoko wanted me to attend to. That's all."

"Such as?"

"Well there is a fortress that we caught wind of that holds unspeakable treasures but is impossibly defended naturally." Mayumi said weaving her lie.

"Really?"

"Yes here see for yourself." She said handing him an old map. She had carried it with her since Yoko had first taught her to scout. The place was long since abandoned but would play perfectly in her plans. Yomi inspected the map carefully.

"Hmmmm and Yoko's unsure of what to do yet."

"Thus far yes."

"Well then I have some business to attend too." Yomi said exiting the room. Mayumi sat on the edge of the bed grinning evilly.

"Phase one complete. Now onto phase two."

"So let me get this right Ms. Taisho. You don't want me to kill him just blind him?" The assassin asked. Mayumi nodded.

"That is correct. Under no circumstances no matter what happens will my name come up in this matter, for if it does I can assure you that I will do things to you that would make you beg me for your death." Mayumi said coldly. The assassin nodded clearly frightened of her and that was what she liked. Mayumi turned to walk away.

"Is there anything you want me to say to him?" He called after her. Mayumi stopped on her tracks.

"Tell him that the life is more important than the reward." She said without looking back once before going off.

The plan was set Yomi had bid her farewell that he would be back soon. Mayumi almost felt bad for sending him off to be set up but not quite. She had informed Kurama of her plan and he had agreed it was the best course of action however what he did not know that her plan was still in play.

"Rei kai? Have you lost your senses?" He asked her. Mayumi shook her head.

"Think of all the amazing treasures there are there. Besides it's not like we'd be the only demons there, there are others you know."

"I am aware but it won't be easy to enter or leave for that matter."

"They have no clue who we are up there Yoko. If you alternate between your fox and humanoid form then we'll be all set. No one will have to know. That way Yomi won't find us because I am tired of his crap."

"Yes as am I."

So it came to be that Mayumi Taisho and Yoko Kurama left the Makai together to enter the Rei kai to start fresh up there. Before long the pair were infamously known through out all three worlds.

"Read this Yoko it will surely stroke your ego some more." Mayumi said throwing a paper at him. Kurama caught it easily and glanced at it.

"Legendary duo huh? Well it's about time."

"Yes high time we got our recognition." Mayumi agreed wholeheartedly. Yoko's grin turned to an irritated growl.

"What's wrong kitsune?" She asked tightening her bow string.

"It says here we have only been plundering this world for three hundred years. We have been in Rei kai for five centuries now."

"Oh please. Don't let it get to you. That article was written by either some low level trash or lacky to Yama." Mayumi stated.

"Joining me for tonight's heist?" Yoko asked standing up. Mayumi nodded.

"Yeah I'll be right there just give me a minute." She said. Mayumi watched as Yoko exited the den that they shared. This one was not spacious as their former home had been but it suited it's purpose well. Mayumi packed her quiver with arrows all the while thinking what next. Ever since they had arrived in this world she had been asking herself what next? How was she to exact her revenge on the fox? She knew for certain that it would be soon. Perhaps in another couple hundred years or so.

Most of the fortress's in Rei kai were easy to break into which is what attracted demons to it. Mayumi and Kurama toyed with the few guards whom were actually there before seizing their prize and fleeing. However fate was to play a hand that night. Mayumi stopped dead in her tracks as she glanced a beautiful red pendant attached to a gold chain splayed out in plain view. Mayumi ran for it and reached to grab it only to bump hands with someone else. She looked up to be met with a pair of violet eyes staring at her almost surprised.

"Well what have we here?" He asked mostly to himself.

"None of your god damned business." Mayumi said grabbing the necklace and running off. Keenly this stranger swooped down on her and knocked the treasure from her hand.

"Excuse me but that's mine." He said picking it up. Mayumi grabbed the chain.

:I saw it first!" She said angrily.

"It was mine before it was yours." He said becoming agitated as well.

"Not my fault if you lost it now give it!"

"Like hell I will!" He snapped at her. Mayumi grasped at it with both hands as the tugging contest ensued. Mayumi kicked out from underneath him making him topple over. He fell onto his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Mayumi grinned as she straddled him trying to grab the necklace. The two wrestled over it for some time actually enjoying themselves when the chain began to snap. The strangers eyes grew wide and he let go.

"Ha! I win!" Mayumi declared triumphantly getting to her feet.

"I let go because I didn't want it to break." He said almost sadly. He stood up and watched her as she let it dangle from her hand.

"Just please take care of it." He said softly before turning to walk away. That was when Mayumi noticed the tare in his wing. She almost gasped in recognition, could it be the same bat apparition whom was in the room when Rin died?

"Hey you?" Mayumi called out. He turned around. Gain his trust ask questions later.

"Here take it. I don't want it." Mayumi said sweetly. He eyed her oddly for a moment untrusting. Mayumi let out an irritated sigh.

"It's of no use to me. It's junk. Why would someone like me want garbage like that?" Mayumi said shaking it in front of her for him to take it. Hesitantly he reached a hand towards her to take it.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked him. He glanced at her as he clasped the chain around his neck.

"I'm just hunting." He said softly. Mayumi nodded and walked closer to him.

"I see."

"And you?"

"Just looting." She said nonchalantly.

"Pretty bold of you." He stated becoming seemingly interested in her. Mayumi shrugged.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Mayumi asked trying to keep an innocent expression which became increasingly harder as her soul became more tainted.

"Where ever I like that is where I stay."

"Any where safe?" He looked away to the side before answering.

"No. I only just arrived here not too long ago."

"Well then come on. You can stay with me." She said exiting the fortress quickly. At first she didn't think he would follow her but soon she heard his footsteps close behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Kurama asked when she arrived with the bat apparition.

"I found him so I decided to keep him." Mayumi said possessively.

"What as a pet?"

"I am no one's pet!" Both Kurama and Mayumi glared at him.

"You want to keep him Mayu?"

"Yes Yoko! I want to keep him."

"Then control him!" Kurama snapped at her before picking up a scroll to read it over.

"Y-Yoko? Mayu? As in Yoko Kurama and Mayumi Taisho!" He asked in astonishment. Mayumi turned to look at him with a smile on her face knowing that the recognition amused Kurama as well.

"So you've heard of us have you?" She asked sweetly. He simply nodded.

"Well you know us but who the hell are you?" Kurama asked hotly.

"Kuronue. I am Kuronue." He said.

"That's a nice name." Mayumi said sincerely. Kuronue shrugged.

"I've always have been partial to it." He said watching them both carefully.

"So your not a thief then, huh?"

"No."

"Then why are you in Reikai?"

"I didn't have anything better to do tonight. Besides hunting low level demons does become dull after a while. Now hunting spirit world devotees is much more fun." He said brightly.

"I don't believe in killing for sport." Mayumi stated.

"That's nice but I do. It's in my blood."

Kurama looked up from what he was reading to examine Kuronue.

"Hope you enjoy putting up with righteous Mayumi." He said grinning that damned cocky grin. Kuronue gave a short laugh.

"Imagine that, a thief who doesn't enjoy the hunt. Hmmm…interesting." Kuronue said mockingly. Mayumi flushed before becoming heated.

"No I do not. Imps are not the violent type."

"But you do kill from time to time?" Kuronue asked.

"Mayumi is a hypocrite, something you'll learn soon enough." Kurama said resuming his reading.

"Yeah I can tell. You can read it in her eyes." Kuronue said. Mayumi clenched her fists.

"What the hell is this? Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"Get over yourself. It's all in fun." Kuronue said laughing.

"Yeah at my expense." She said laying down on her mattress.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Kuronue said.

"Another thing you'll learn about Mayu is she can dish it out but she sure as hell can't eat it." Kurama said.

Mayumi sighed before turning her back to the both of them. They knew each other, she could tell just by the way they acted around each other. According to what Yomi had said that night was it was Kinta who had killed Rin but Mayumi was more than sure that Kuronue had something to do with it as well. It was just another plan of Yoko's for her to meet Kuronue and bring him back here. Did the fox know what she had planned for him? No he couldn't possibly know, he was a genius not psychic. Perhaps Yomi had not been none too faithful to her as well and told Kurama about their relationship, if it could have even been called that. Yomi was irrational, impulsive and violent but not suicidal. Maybe Yoko didn't know Kuronue maybe this was just fate.

"Yeah right. What has fate ever done for me?" Mayumi whispered to herself. She turned back over onto her back and stared at the 'ceiling.' The same thought tumbled through her head. Does he know what I am planning? Even though Mayumi didn't quite know what to do next she was sure a door would open with the answer.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave." Kurama stated suddenly. Mayumi shot straight up out of bed and stared at him.

"What did you just say?" She whispered hoarsely.

"That is what it says here in this scroll. Must be a human saying. Why, aren't you jumpy Mayumi. Anything on your mind?" Yoko asked with that grin. Mayumi shook her head slowly.

"Good too know. You'll need your full attention and your senses intact for tomorrows plans." Mayumi nodded knowing well that breaking into the royal vault was suicide in itself let alone if one was distracted. Meaning she would have to figure out Kuronue later.

"Hold on a second." Mayumi said to herself. She grabbed the vault inventory list she had gotten from the guard that formerly guarded the vault and it's treasures. Too bad for him to cross paths with Mayumi, whom had been nick named Black Widow.

Mayumi scanned the list reading off the artifacts.

"The Forlorn Hope, the Shadow Sword, the Orb of Bask, Kaguya's Pendant and the Ocarina of Truth. That's it." Mayumi stated quietly.

'The Ocarina of Truth. Mystical ocarina that enables the one playing it to put it's listeners into a state of unconsciousness that forces them to answer questions truthfully.' The description read. Mayumi glanced at Kuronue, whom had made himself quite comfortable on her bed, to Yoko. She believed that he had arranged for everyone she knew and cared for to be killed but she had to hear him say it.

"Find something of interest to you?" He asked taking a swig of ale. Mayumi made no response. Yoko watched her carefully before flattening his ears and lowering his gaze. Mayumi was in shock he never took his gaze from anyone let alone her. He looked back up at her with that non menacing stare and out stretched his hand for her to come closer.

"Yes?" She asked in arms length of him.

"Osuwarii." He said quietly patting his lap. Hesitantly Mayumi sat.

"It's been a while since we were this close." She said resting her head against his chest.

"Yes it has hasn't it?" Yoko replied wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you planning Mayu?" He asked softly. Mayumi's heart sunk into her stomach and she knew he could feel her trembling.

"Why do you seek the truth when you already know it?" He asked. Mayumi felt her heart beat pound into her ears.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" She asked feeling her mouth go dry.

"Don't play innocent with me Mayumi Taisho. You want the ocarina to get the truth out of me. Why when it will only cause you more pain." Mayumi didn't answer.

"Let's not make our story a tragedy Mayumi." Yoko said sincerely.

"I won't, you have already done that for us kitsune. From the very beginning that's all our relationship has come to and for what?" This time Kurama did not reply only rested his chin against her head.

"I would have gone with you. There was no need to create such an elaborate setup. It could have been different between us, if you had simply come and asked me to leave with you and given up this profession we could have been happy." Mayumi said turning her face closer to his.

"Yes well that's not the way of it is it? Are you not happy Mayu?" He asked sadly. Mayumi's breath hitched a little. Was she happy? She had been so busy planning and plotting the past eight hundred years to stop and think about it. Everyone had been dead for nearly a millennium so what did it matter?

"I, I don't know." She said finally.

Yoko brushed his lips briefly against hers before standing up sending her crashing to the ground.

"Your going to kill me aren't you?" She asked putting a finger to her lips and closing her eyes.

"I should." He growled.

"But?"

"I won't." He said laying down on his cot.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sleep on the floor tonight." He said and turned his back to her.


	9. Fight

Mayumi's night was a restless one. The ground of the den dug into her back painfully so she sat against the far wall by the back exit and watched the fairies dance in the moonlight. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Their small wings shimmered under the strands of light that fell through the trees. Mayumi envied their simple lives that were free from thoughts of hatred and revenge but at one time so had hers. Lightly she brought a fingertip to her lips. He had almost kissed her but she knew he hadn't meant it, right? Yoko never lost his composure so why start now? Was the past really that important that she had to get her revenge? Yoko had basically confessed he had been behind all the deaths wasn't that enough? He had played the words around so he said it with out saying it but he had, in so many words, said it.

"It's not enough." Mayumi said to herself.

"What's not enough?" Kuronue said from behind her.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Alright then I won't pry. Mind if I join you?"

"Do as you please." She said blandly becoming angry that she was disrupted from her thoughts. Kuronue sat a few inches from her and gazed out the back exit as well.

The ocarina of truth would bring it out of him. That was the only way he would tell her directly but did it matter? Mayumi clenched her fist and lightly hit it against the wall, yes it did matter. She had to hear him say it but then what? After Yoko admitted fully to her that he was behind the killings than what would she do?

"Kill him." Kuronue said suddenly. Mayumi jumped up a bit at the sutleness of his voice.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"that's what you want to do isn't it? I heard everything that you two spoke of earlier and I have one question."

"And that is?"

"Why does it matter? Okay I can understand your anger and hate towards him for doing what ever it was he did but he just wanted to be with you. Sure the way he went about it was a bit extreme and possessive but he did it for you." Kuronue glanced at her for a moment and laughed shortly.

"What's so damn funny?"

"If only people knew that the legendary duo were at each other's throats all the time…"

"We are not at each other's throats all the time! What the hell do you know anyways?" Mayumi snapped. Kuronue laughed a little more.

"Not much unfortunately. I just left home not too long ago and thought I'd try my hand at thievery but alas I suck horribly at it."

"You just left home? How the hell old are you?"

"Compared to you old woman I am an infant."

"Old woman? Ha!" Mayumi stated standing up. She took a step closer to closer to him running her hands over the curves of her body.

"Your just jealous because a loser like you could never get this." Mayumi said coyly. Kuronue smiled pleasantly.

"No thanks I don't like sloppy seconds. Besides I've heard what happens to the men you sleep with black widow." Mayumi took his face in her hands roughly slamming his head into the wall.

"If you ever speak badly of my again I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Kuronue gave a nervous half smile nodding obediently.

"Good." Mayumi said sitting back down again. She smiled to herself keeping a close eye on the youth. The feeling she got from him was that he was not involved with Yoko at all and she was seldom wrong.

"All mine." Mayumi said with an evil laugh to follow.

"No stupid! If we went in that way we'd end up getting killed!" Mayumi shouted at him.

"Sorry." Kuronue said embarrassed somewhat.

"I swear you are the suckiest suck that ever sucked." Mayumi stated annoyed.

"Sorry." Kuronue whispered again.

"Maybe he just has a crappy teacher." Yoko said from his self made throne which he had insisted on bringing. Mayumi threw him a hard glare before turning her attention back to Kuronue.

"Now look carefully and tell me where is the best entrance? Keep in mind that the towers and all around the moat are heavily guarded with SDF members."

Kuronue looked at the map for quite some time tracing his finger over several parts, would stop for a moment then shake his head. Mayumi sat with her head buried in her arms sleepily.

"There! Uh, right?" Kuronue said finally. Mayumi jerked her head up looking at him dazed for a moment.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"Just as I said, crappy teacher." Yoko said striding over to where they sat. Mayumi looked up at him as he hovered over them his long hair dangling down.

"Yes Kuronue that is correct." He said sounding somewhat impressed.

"Thanks." Kuronue said pleased with himself.

"You figured it out quicker than Mayumi did that's for sure." Mayumi glared at him angrily.

"You're treading on dangerous ground fox!" She becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it Mayu?" He asked cockily. Mayumi continued her hard stare.

"Ha. Just as I thought." He said returning to his self appointed throne that he had insisted on bringing when they had moved.

"You can not beat me Mayu. No one can." He said/

"Want to bet?" Mayumi asked emotionlessly.

"Sure." Kurama said taking out the Ocarina of Truth. Mayumi stood up quickly.

"Bastard." She hissed.

"You took too long Mayu and this is a very nice treasure to posses." He stated tossing it into the air and flipping it over across his fingers. Mayumi walked slowly over to him and held out her hand.

"Give it." She said. Yoko smiled making his eyes small slits.

"Why should I?"

"I had already claimed it."

"Yes you did to use against me. Not that I should be very worried it's not as if you had anything else planned for afterwards."

"Can you be so sure?"

"I know you Mayumi Taisho and you are no match for me in both brains and strength. Why don't you just give up and become a good little pet?" He stated grabbing her by the wrist.

"I would rather die a thousand scorching deaths." She yelled at him.

"That can be arranged."

"I HATE YOU KURAMA!" She screamed in his face. His cocky smile quickly disappeared and she knew why. He hated to be called Kurama. Quickly he stood up raising his hand up high to strike her when Kuronue stepped in.

"Leave her alone." He said nobily.

"Really? What will you do if I don't?" Yoko replied quite amused by the events taking place.

"I will fight for her rights and honor."

"Honor? Well sorry to burst your bubble kid but it's been quite some time since that whore has had any honor." He said laughing. Kurnoue growled fiercely spreading his wings once again exhibiting the tare. Yoko tossed Mayumi to the side roughly.

"Well then come on." Yoko said motioning for Kuronue to fight him. Mayumi shook the dizziness from her head to get her bearings to see Kuronue fighting Yoko tooth and nail to no avail.

"Stop! He'll kill you Kuronue!" Mayumi shouted feeling a sudden twinge of pain flutter into her chest.

"ARRR! I don't care! I'd rather die then see him treat you in such a way!" Kuronue shouted over to her.

"Then what do you think will become of me if you die? You honestly think he'll treat me any better? You can't help if your dead!" Mayumi said jumping to her feet and running towards Yoko drawing her butterfly katana. Kurnonue swung scythes at him fireosously in a circular motion as Mayumi clashed her sword against one Yoko had made from a plant leaf while dodging Kuronue.

"So this is what it's come too?" Yoko asked somewhat sadly.

"Guess so." Mayumi repled. Yoko sighed producing another sword wielding one in each hand. Mayumi gasped as he knocked her katana to the side.

"Mayu!" Kuronue shouted fearfully. Mayumi quickly back flipped out of Yoko's range giving her enough leverage to swing her body up to reach her two swords that she had acquired some time ago. Mayumi grabbed them twisted her body around to land gracefully on the ground.

"Kuronue move!" She ordered crossing her swords in front of her. Obediently Kuronue obeyed and dodged to the left. Yoko barely had time to react before Mayumi brought her swords down creating a firey wind that engulfed Yoko.

"Stay down!" She shouted angrily. Kuronue ran to her side bruised and slashed but otherwise fine.

"Did it get him?" He asked.

"I doubt it." Mayumi replied waiting for the attack to dissipate.

"You were right he created a barrier." Kuronue said quietly when the smoke began to clear somewhat. A dome made of bamboo and leaves had encased Yoko from her attack.

"Bastard." Mayumi said softly as he reemerged.

"I must say Mayu well done. Perhaps you were right, I shouldn't underestimate you. Kuronue you did well also. More time and you may even become a half decent fighter." Yoko said amused sitting back down in his chair.

"You son of a bitch! This wasn't a game." Kuronue shouted angrily.

"Everything is a game to him being that he's fox." Mayumi said feeling defeated. Yoko smiled that grin of his.

"Life is a game kid's and so far I'm winning." He said.

"You may think so Kurama but you'll never get the one thing you seek so badly that it hurts you to think it belongs to everyone else except you. As long as you keep on playing this twisted little game it will always be out of your reach." Mayumi said grabbing Kuronue's hand leading him out of the den. She could feel Yoko look up from his reading to watch her go. She could almost feel his heart break as she left with Kuronue knowing that she had once again chosen someone else over him.

The night air felt so good compared to being underground in the stuffy den. Mayumi walked not really knowing where she was going lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Mayu are you alright?" Kuronue asked suddenly. She looked at him, actually forgot that he was there. She stopped and looked at the ground.

"Are you?" She asked.

"I asked you first."

Mayumi sighed glancing up at the night sky and shook her head. Kuronue gripped her hand tighter getting closer to her.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He said softly pushing her bangs aside.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked staring into his violet eyes.

"I know because I'm by your side. I'll protect you, it's my job after all."

"Why is that?"

"You claimed me as yours so what kind of a pet would I be if I didn't protect my master or well mistress." He said smiling. Mayumi smiled a little before embracing him.

"I don't want you to stay if you don't want to. I would never force that upon you." She said softly.

"I don't do anything that I don't want too." Kuronue replied brushing his lips against hers. Mayumi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Slow please. I've never taken things slowly."

"That's fine." Kuronue said kissing her forehead instead. Mayumi closed her eyes tightly and prayed that Yoko wouldn't ruin this love for her as well.


	10. Decision

Time passed quickly as it usually did for the trio. Not too soon after Kuronue joined the group he began to pillage along side Mayumi and Yoko becoming unrivaled by anyone else. Yoko and Mayumi hardly spoke anymore except when in conference about their next hit which was fine with Mayumi. Kuronue and Yoko became fast friends much to her approval and chagrin.

"Kuronue?"

"Yes?": He said half asleep.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you hadn't left your home?" She asked from the comfort of his arms.

"Sometimes. Why do you?"

"All the time."

"Do you regret the choice's you've made so far."

"A few of them but then I realize that all of my choices lead me to you and your not so bad." She said smiling.

"Ha. Thanks." He retorted.

"No problem." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Mayumi I love you so much. I don't want to live my life thieving for centuries on end searching for something that will never be acquired."

"What are you saying?"

"Will you be with me always Mayumi and bare my children?" He asked softly.

"Yes Kuronue I will, I will!" Mayumi replied ecstatically kissing him passionately.

"One last hit Mayu that's all and we'll give it up. We can retire and live off of our reputations and riches. No one will ever bother us."

"Kuronue I have a question that has been nagging me since we first met."

"And that is?"

"The tare in your wing how did you get it?"

"Oh well. That's kind of a sad story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Mayumi nodded unable to answer.

"Well when I was still just really a kid my brother took me to this real swanky bar slash inn. We were down in the bar part, him drinking his fill and me just sitting there, when I heard this blood curdling scream, a little kid scream. So I ran up the stairs into one of these nasty rooms to see this female who worked there just slaughtering this little girl. By the time I got there she was as good as dead but I snapped and attacked the older female. She got away and I don't where she went from there. I went over to check on the little girl but she was already dead. Just as I was standing up the door slams open and in bolts this girl whom I assume was the dead girls mother. She just stood there for a minute before she attacked me and took a chunk out of my wing with her teeth. I threw the bitch off and bolted. Why do you ask?"

Mayumi felt the hot tears roll down her face.

"So our paths have crossed before. Maybe if I had let you explain back then we could have been together much sooner and I would have been saved a lot of suffering." Mayumi said sitting up. Kuronue remained silent for a minute or two.

"Oh my god. Was she yours?"

"No but that doesn't mean I loved her any less. You see that's one reason why I hate Yoko so much. The female that killed my sweet baby Rin was one of the girls favored by Yoko. She would do anything to help him even murder. Yoko knew I wouldn't leave the inn with out Rin but she belonged to Gavler so he lured me out and had her killed leaving me to think that she had just been senselessly murdered."

"Damn." Kuronue said standing up.

"That's probably where he is right now." Mayumi stated.

"Well then why don't we pay him a little visit?" Kuronue said.

It had been centuries since Mayumi had been to Gavlers but it still held the same fear for her being there. It hadn't changed at all except for new faces and it was even more run down then ever.

"Do you see her? The one who killed Rin?" Kuronue whispered to her. Mayumi shook her head.

"No but I know where to find her." Mayumi said walking to where the rooms were kept.

"Hey girl! You can't go in there?" Gavlers all too familiar voice resounded. Mayumi turned around to face him.

"What did you say to me?" She asked coldly. It was as if all movement in the bar stopped as everyone turned their attention on her. Across the room whispers echoed her name.

"Uh, her Mayumi. Well it's great to see you again Mayu. What brings you here?" He asked nervously. Mayumi shot her hand out around his sweaty neck.

"Where is Kinta?"

"Kinta. Kinta's…"

"Kinta's what?" Mayumi shouted.

"Dead."

"What!"

"Ryouko killed her a little while after he took you. He found out she killed Rin so he killed her." Gavler gasped as Mayumi tightened her grip. She let him go with a shove.

"Your lieing!" She shouted at him.

"You really think I'd lie about that!" He yelled.

"To protect an investment yes I do."

"Well I'm not if you don't believe me search."

"Fine I will." Mayumi yelled heading towards Kinta's room. She kicked open the door causing the female in there to jump and scream.

"Shut up!" Mayumi snapped scanning the room.

"Where is Kinta?"

"W-who?"

"This is Kinta's room where is she?"

"This is my room and I know no one by that name." The girl yelled at her. Mayumi glared her down backing her into a corner.

"Do you swear it?"

"Ha. Who the hell do you think you are barging into my room and making demands! You can't touch me I'm favored by Ryouko!" She said snottily.

"Who am I? I am Mayumi Taisho! Who in the blue hell are you?"

The girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she slammed her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought. Do you swear that you know no one by that name?" Mayumi asked forcefully. The girl only nodded once. Kuronue met her at the stairs.

"Everyone's story either checks out with what Gavler said or they don't know who she is." He said.

"I just don't understand why he would kill her after she did his dirty work." Mayumi said mostly to herself.

"What now?" Kuronue asked. Mayumi shrugged.

"Wanna burn it down?" Mayumi asked.

"Cool." Kuronue replied.

Gavler was none to pleased as his establishment went up in flames. Frantically he ran back and forth stomping his feet like a scolded child.

"He'll just rebuild." Kuronue said.

"And I'll just burn it down again." Mayumi said enjoying the warmth the flames brought forth in the cold air.

"So what now?" Kuronue asked.

"One more hit right?" Mayumi asked smiling at him widely. He looked down at her.

"Yep. One more."

"Well Yoko had the demon palace in mind."

"We should hurry before he gets all the good stuff then." Kuronue said running off with Mayumi close behind.

The artifact that Yoko acquired of course was a priceless one. The three ran out with the demon guards close behind them. Mayumi ran feeling the wind whip past her and almost carry her.

"So you really are going to give this up?" Yoko asked from her side. Mayumi didn't answer just kept running. Kuronue made a yell of some sort and ran back. Mayumi and Yoko stopped dead in their tracks to look back at him.

"Kuronue come back!" Yoko yelled.

"I need it!" He yelled back to them.

"Need what?" Mayumi shouted.

"His pendant broke." Yoko explained.

"Your going back for that piece of junk!" Mayumi screamed. Kuronue bent down to pick it up as razor sharp bamboo shards rained down upon him piercing straight through. Mayumi screamed as his blood spilled onto the ground. She began to run towards him only to be held back by Yoko.

"No I'll help him take this and run." Yoko said throwing the artifact at her.

"No forget about me Kurama just take Mayumi and run!" Kuronue shouted weakly. Yoko hesitated for a moment before grabbing Mayumi and running away.

"No! No! NO!" Mayumi screamed and beat at Kurama with her fists. "Let me go!"

"You'll be killed as well!" He shouted at her.

"Then so be it!" She screamed.

"No I can't lose you!" He yelled.

They soon lost the interest of their would be captors once they found Kuronue's body and took it for what ever purpose they had for it. Mayumi sat at the edge of a stream quietly as Kurama weakly looked through the book he had gotten. After a few minutes he dropped it at his side and stared blankly ahead.

"I hate you." Mayumi said suddenly. Yoko remained silent.

"Did you hear me? I said I hate you!" She screamed angrily charging him and beating at him with her fists again. Yoko toppled over onto the ground and just held her in his arms as her hits became less painful.

"Why do you hate me Mayu?" He asked sadly.

"You've killed everyone I love, everyone who has ever loved me!" She cried out trying to escape his grasp.

"Do you believe I killed Kuronue?" He asked.

"I know you had something to do with it! I just know it!" She yelled sobbing.

"Believe what you will Mayu." He said. She got away from his grasp and jumped to her feet.

"I can't stand the sight of you anymore Yoko Kurama. The next time I see you it will be at your funeral!" Mayumi screamed running off into the night. She expected Yoko to follow her but he didn't.

"You have screwed with me for the last time Yoko Kurama. You will rue the day you met me." She said to herself as she made her way to spirit world. She wasn't even a hundred yards with in the boundries of King Yama's palace when all hell broke loose. Alarms blared loudly as she ran up to the gate of judgement to encounter a blue haired fairy girl. The young girl say Mayumi and tried to run but Mayumi caught hold of her.

"Hold it." Mayumi ordered grabbing her by the hair.

"Please don't don't hurt me." The girl said.

"What's your name? Mayumi asked.

"B-Botan." The girl replied.

"Well Botan your going to take me to King Yama's office."

"I can't do that. He's away on business affairs but I cant take you to Lord Koenma's office." Botan said desperately.

"Fine then lead the way and keep those lackies away from me." She said. Botan hurried through the halls with Mayumi close behind. Botan entered what appeared to be an office room with ogres hurrying about. She opened the door to Koenma's office and rushed in. Mayumi turned before entering glaring at the demons.

"No funny business." She said.

"No way Mayumi Taisho. You rule!"

"Yeah go Black Widow!"

"Ha. Thanks boys." She said closing the door behind her. The child ruler of the spirit world was visibly shaken by her sudden appearance.

"M-Mayumi T-T-.." He stuttered.

"Good I'm glad an introduction isn't necessary. Listen here kid I have a proposition for you. I know where you can find Yoko Kurama." She said non chalantly.

"At what price?" Koenma asked.

"Clear my record and leave me the hell alone. I won't cause any more trouble for you." She stated resting her hands on his desk staring him straight in the eyes. Koenma cleared his throat.

"You do realize that if you give up his position he will be killed." Koenma said.

"Yeah well it's a little too late for that isn't it? I'm already here so might as well." She said.

"Alright then. Ogre send in SDF intelligence." Koenma said into an intercom. With in minutes three SDF members entered one with a clip board in hand ready to take everything down.

"I'll tell you where you can find Yoko Kurama if you take down my terms first." Mayumi stated.

"Name them." The commanding officer said nodding to his lieutenant to take it down.

"First I must be given protection as long as Yoko still breathes. Secondly my record is to be wiped clean and I am to be left alone." Mayumi said reading what was written afterwards to make sure it had been taken down and she was not being deceived.

"Yoko Kurama can be found in the southern part of the Makai where the border meets to the Reikai. The entrance to his den is heavily guarded by a tangle tree which has already been fed this week so if you act quickly it will not cause you any trouble."

"I know that place." The sergeant said suddenly surprised that she had gone past there so many times and never noticed anything.

"Great doing business with you Ms. Taisho now if you'll excuse us we have this matter to take care of." The commander said speeding off with his men close behind. Mayumi trembled as she watched them anxiously run off.

"Hey are you alright?" Botan asked from behind her. Mayumi wiped a hand across her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah I'm f-fine…" Mayumi said feeling her head swim. She blinked her eyes a few times as her vision blurred. She could hear Koenma calling out to her as if from far away before her world went black.


	11. Death

Mayumi awoke with a jolt sitting straight up to find surroundings she was unsure of. She didn't remember how she got there but the air smelled Makai. She looked around to find herself in what appeared to be a cabin of some sort. She stood up ignoring the pain that gripped her shoulder and walked outside.

"Ah so Ms. Taisho you woke up?" The SDF member said. Mayumi nodded.

"Yeah you blacked out last night in Koenma's office and I was instructed to take you here to this save point until the fox spirit is taken care of." He stated. Mayumi nodded again feeling nasous but ignored it. She shivered slightly staring at the morning sun.

"So what did he do to you?" Mayumi looked over at him and shook her head.

"I don't feel like talking. I think I'll go lay down for a while longer." She said going back inside. The presence she felt when she entered was unmistakable. Mayumi turned to run only to be caught by strong arms.

"Shhhh Mayumi Taisho. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want an explanation." Yoko whispered into her ear forcing her onto the bed ripping at her clothes. Mayumi fought at him but physically he over powered her. His frantic kisses covered her body as she tried to get out from underneath him.

"Why Mayu? What have I done to you that you would send them after me?" He asked as he entered into her body. Mayumi fought to get him out of her but he bared down his weight. She was helpless.

"I hate you." Mayumi spat at him quietly.

"Why?" Yoko sobbed out. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You've killed everyone I've ever cared for!" Mayumi said trying to claw at his face.

"Who told you that Mayu? Who?"

"Yomi."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why would he lie to me?"

"To get you to sleep with him."

"No he wouldn't have…"

"You barely even knew Yomi how do you know what he would or would not do."

"No! No!" Mayumi said feeling her heart break.

"Mayu I admit that when I saw you in the forest for the first time I did think you very lovely but it was Yomi who murdered everyone allowing you to be taken prisoner. I felt sorry for what he did that is why I followed you to Gavlers. That is why I took care of you."

"And what about Rin?"

"Kinta was jealous of what you and I shared that is why she murdered Rin. When I found out I killed her out of rage. I could never have hurt that child Mayumi."

"Mio?" Mayumi asked helplessly.

"Yomi." Yoko said shortly. Mayumi felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. She looked into Yoko's eyes as he made love to her to find them sincere.

"Why didn't you ever explain this before?" She asked choking up.

"I didn't think that you would actually…" Yoko said his eyes welling with tears. Mayumi wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed between kisses. Yoko kissed back just as desperately pushing himself deeper into her body.

"I forgive you. When I found out you had put a hit out on me I tried hating you but I can't. I love you too much." He said his pace quickening. Mayumi arched her back as sweat began to drip down her forehead.

"They'll kill me." He said.

"I know kitsune." Mayumi replied.

"I hope that someday you will let someone love you Mayumi Taisho with out searching for a reason to hate them and expecting to be betrayed." Yoko said as he climaxed. Mayumi held him against her knowing that the SDF outside had to have felt his energy wave. Yoko stood readjusting himself.

"I'll be in ningenkai. Come visit sometime." He said reverting to his fox form running out the door. Mayumi heard the SDF give chase after him. Mayumi sat helplessly on the bed staring at the wall. It seemed surreal. So very surreal. A moment later she heard a gun shot in the distance and what sounded like a strangled scream. She placed a hand against her heart gathered her clothes and dressed herself.

"He disappeared but wherever he went he's as good as dead anyways." The SDF member said when he returned some time later. Mayumi nodded and walked away. A year passed slowly for Mayumi but it seemed like an eternity. She thought about Yoko's last words to her. How could he be in the ningenkai if he were dead? It didn't make sense. As the months passed Mayumi didn't care any more what became of her. She wished some one would come after her and kill her but this was not the case for she was under Reikai protection and none were foolish enough to dare go against the legendary Mayumi Taisho. She spent her hours in the den she and Yoko had shared for centuries and stared at his bed expecting him to come in as if nothing had happened at all but he did not. Three years nearly passed and Mayumi could bare it no longer. She looked down the cliff to see the waves crashing against the jagged rocks and knew that in a few moments everything would be alright and perhaps she would be with Yoko again wherever he was.


	12. Rebirth

Mayumi felt her spirit detach from her broken body the moment she impacted upon the rocks. Lights flashed in front of her as she entered the space between Makai and Rekai. No sooner did she enter that she heard a beautiful voice calling out to her.

'_Please help me I'm scared.'_

"Who are you what's wrong?" Mayumi called out.

'_I'm afraid to be born please help me.'_

"Birth is nothing to fear child."

'_I don't want to face life alone please help me.'_

"I'm sure your going to parents who will love you no matter what you will not be alone."

'_What if I make the wrong decisions?'_

"That's a part of life believe me."

'_What is your name?'_

"Mayumi Taisho. What is yours?"

'_My mother is to name me Kesaki.'_

"Interesting."

'_Please Mayumi don't leave my side.'_

"I have lived my life I don't wish to live any longer Kesaki."

'_It will be better this time because you won't ever be alone again.'_

Mayumi opened her eyes to see a small human child before her. She smiled warmly at the little girl and took her hands allowing them to melt together and become one.

"Alright Kesaki but first order of business that name has got to go."

_So there it is. I am neither Mayumi Taisho nor Kesaki Kuwabara, I am Keaka the union of two separate souls that became one. I keep asking myself whether or not I should tell Kurama but perhaps it will remain our little secret._


	13. Epilogue

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry for nothing recent but I've been busy with work and all that crap but good news I'm out with an injury. Time to catch up on sleep and my writing! _

Keaka was just getting ready to walk out the door when it swung open nearly hitting her in the face.

"Whoa!" She yelled.

"Oh uh sorry sis." Kuwabara said. "Hey Kurama said he needs to see you a.s.a.p..."

"What for? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know but he said to meet him along the border of the Makai." Kuwabara said taking off his shoes and going over to the fridge.

"The Makai?" Keaka said putting on her shoes.

"Yeah that's all he would say though."

"Alright I'm off then. Cover for me."

"Don't worry Shizeru will be none the wiser."

"Thanks bro. Sayonara bye-bye."

"See ya and be careful."

"When am I not?" Keaka said with a quick smile and was off.

After all those dreams and reliving the past it didn't even feel as if she had been gone. The dense Makai air hit her before she crossed its borders leaving her feeling almost giddy. It carried a smell of blood, primal rage and adventure.

"Hello Keaka." Kurama said with a short wave.

"Hey kitsune. So what's up?" Keaka said hugging her friend.

"I want to show you something. A place I promised to take you a long time ago." He said taking her hand in his and beginning to walk.

"What do you mean?" Keaka asked a little nervous and somewhat confused.

"You'll see." Kurama said with a sly grin. The couple walked not saying much merely taking in their surroundings.

"This place is familiar." Keaka said after they had gone some distance.

"It should." Kurama said softly. Keaka looked around at the scorched foundation and suddenly felt dizzy. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized that this was where she had spent a good deal of her past life, Gavlers. Keaka turned around to look at Kurama. He stood there with his hands in his pockets watching her reaction to all of this.

"Kurama how, how, what is…" Keaka trailed off unable to congeal a whole sentence.

"Over there." Kurama said pointing to a rose bush. Keaka hesitantly walked over and looked down to see a small memorial headstone. Keaka's knee's buckled under weight and she fell to the ground. Her fingers reached out to trace the letters carved into the stone.

"Rin." She choked out. Kurama knelt beside her wrapping his arms around her for comfort. After a moment had passed Kurama helped her to her feet.

"This is not what I wanted to show you." He said taking her hand and leading her away.

"Kurama how did you find out?" Keaka asked wiping her tears.

"How did I find out what?" Kurama asked innocently.

"That I was or well a part of me was Mayumi Taisho."

Kurama merely smiled to himself and said nothing. Keaka sighed once again admiring her surroundings. Feeling her feet become heavy and her legs hesitant as they approached the spot where Yoko had convinced a naïve Mayumi to attack the caravan.

"It's alright. Come on Keaka-chan." Kurama said putting his arm around her shoulders leading her along.

"There's just so many…" Keaka shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Believe me when I say I know how you feel." He said soothingly. Keaka closed her eyes not wanting to see where the incident had taken place and nearly dozed off while still walking. She felt Kurama lift her off the ground and into his strong arms.

"Wake up Keaka we've arrived." Kurama whispered softly. Keaka awoke from her dozed sleep feeling groggy and disoriented. Kurama placed her back down on the ground and sat on the ground. Keaka followed suit rubbing her eyes.

"So what is this place?" Keaka asked.

"It's called the Moon Flow."Kurama said.

"Why is called that?"

"When it gets darker you will see." He said simply.

"Tell me how you found out." She said. Kurama sighed and smiled a little to himself.

"I've suspected all along." He said looking at her. Keaka returned his gaze.

"How is that?"

"The first time I saw you after I had stolen the Forlorn Hope I picked up on a slight should I say twinge of spirit energy that I recognized immediately."

"So that's why you asked me to meet you to take the artifact instead of Yusuke because you thought I was her."

"Yes that is correct. However over the years I've realized that in many ways you are her but in a lot of ways you are not. That you are your own person with merely a slight impression of Mayu."

"Were you disappointed when you realized I wasn't completely her?"

"I can't say I was. It was more of a grief only because I miss her deeply and was quite upset when I found out what happened to her." Kurama said pulling out the note book she had been writing down everything in.

"Where did you get that from?" Keaka asked a little upset. Kurama looked at her a bit surprised.

"You gave it to me remember? To see if there was anything wrong with your math calculations." He said somewhat amused.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She said cooling down.

"Silly." Kurama said laughing playfully shoving her. Keaka returned the shove and laughed as well. The sun set casting brilliant colors across the Moon Flows waters.

"Now watch." Kurama whispered pointing to the center. Keaka watched amazed as tiny bits of lights that almost resembled stars rose up and formed twinkling strings of light that slowly intertwined with each other, separated and swung around each other forming intricate patterns.

"Oh wow." Keaka exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She asked amazed.

"Yes." Kurama said staring at her lovingly. Keaka caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye and blushed. Kurama edged closer to her brushing his lips against her cheek urging her to turn towards him. Keaka looked at him almost melting as his eyes sparkled.

"You are something else Kurama." She said leaning closer to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked grinning.

"Definitely a good thing."

"Well then good." Kurama whispered kissing her softly on the lips. Keaka wrapped her arms around him enjoying the warmth and love that Kurama emitted. After the kiss ended Keaka rested comfortably in Kurama's embrace smiling to herself.

'Yoko and Mayumi screwed up big time but maybe Shuichi and Kesaki can have a chance.'


End file.
